1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof casing, more particularly to a waterproof casing adapted for use with a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for displays to be used in outdoor or damp environments, such as bathrooms, swimming pools, etc., to provide audiovisual entertainment to users/viewers, a current approach is to enclose the display in a sealing device.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a sealing device 91 disclosed in R.O.C. patent publication no. 363804. The sealing device 91 includes a hollow viewing frame 911, a surrounding waterproof gasket 912 with a rear side provided with a corrugated portion, and a hollow tightening plate 913. The hollow viewing frame 911 has a window 914 extending therethrough and corresponding to a display panel of a display 92, and a surrounding insertion groove 915 provided in a rear side thereof and adjacent to a periphery of the window 914 for receiving the surrounding waterproof gasket 912. The tightening plate 913 has an opening 916 extending therethrough.
During assembly, the display 92 is sandwiched between the surrounding waterproof gasket 912 and the tightening plate 913, and the tightening plate 913 and the hollow viewing frame 911 are screwed together using screws such that the display 92 and the sealing device 91 are secured firmly together. By means of the corrugated portion on the rear side of the surrounding waterproof gasket 912, the surrounding waterproof gasket 912 and the display 92 can be brought into a tight contact with each other to prevent entry of water moisture through the window 914.
However, since the viewing frame 911, the surrounding waterproof gasket 912 and the tightening plate 913 are all configured as hollow structures to facilitate viewing and external connection to peripheral equipment, exposed portions of the display 92 are not protected and are not proof against water and dampness.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a first embodiment of a sealing device 93 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,274. The sealing device 93 includes a hollow casing 931, a cover 932, and a seal 933. The hollow casing 931 has a receiving space 934 for receiving a display (not shown), and an opening 935 and a peripheral insertion groove 936 that are respectively formed in a surface and an inner peripheral face of the hollow casing 931 and that are communicated with the receiving space 934. The cover 932 includes a head portion 937 disposed to close the opening 935, and an extension portion 938 that is connected to the head portion 937 and that extends into the receiving space 934. The seal 933 is fitted around the extension portion 938, and may be correspondingly inserted into the insertion groove 936 to prevent entry of water moisture through a clearance present between the head portion 937 and the hollow casing 931.
However, since the sealing device 93 is of an enclosure type, a display using the sealing device 93 cannot be connected externally to peripheral equipment, thereby rendering the applicability of the sealing device 93 unsatisfactory.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a second embodiment of a sealing device 95 of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,274. The sealing device 95 includes an upper casing 951 and a lower casing 952 that are interconnected to cooperatively define a receiving space 956 for receiving a display (not shown), and a seal 953. The upper casing 951 and the lower casing 952 are connected pivotally at front sides thereof such that they can be opened and closed relative to each other. Furthermore, the upper casing 951 has a groove 954 formed in a wall surface thereof which is adjacent to the lower casing 952. The lower casing 952 has a groove 955 formed in a wall surface thereof which is adjacent to the upper casing 951 and which corresponds to the groove 954 in the upper casing 951 in configuration. The seal 953 is configured to match the combined shape of the grooves 954, 955, and is inserted between the grooves 954, 955 to prevent entry of water moisture through gaps at the rear, left and right sides of the upper and lower casings 951, 952.
However, since the pivot joint between the upper and lower casings 951, 952 of the sealing device 95 is not provided with waterproofing means, the waterproofing and dampness-resisting effects cannot be positively achieved. In addition, as the sealing device 95 is also of an enclosure type, the display using the sealing device 95 cannot be connected externally to peripheral equipment, and the applicability of the sealing device 95 is thus not satisfactory.